The Safest Place
by Poodge
Summary: I'm going to write this like Star Wars, start in the middle, tell all later *evilness* You need to REVIEW to get me to post new stuff! Yaay!
1. Captured

*waving madly* Hiya! I'm new to this thing! *dancing madly around* Whoa, i need caffiene...  
O-kay, let's start this jig off right, I don't own Zim or Irken things or anything cool like that, all I own is Stek! Aww, I love my little Stek-y, I love him good... I won't post this.... crap... anymore if you don't like it, so you gotta review!   
  
The Safest Place  
"Where is the safest place in the universe?! Reveal the information, Irken child!!" roared the Irken general. In the dimly lit room of a metal floor and soft padded walls, he stood menacingly over little Stek, who was a prodigy among all Irkens. Stek was on the verge of adulthood, but still childish in appearance. The general's zipper teeth drew up, razor sharp, in a growl. The little irken soldier clutched his small irken doll he had recieved years and years ago, his large eyes blinking and stinging, not able to withstand the imminent spate of tears with his meager amount of willpower. Everything and everyone he had ever loved had been taken from him, with the exception of the tiny doll in his arms. His mind wandered to the doll. It reminded him of the only irken who had ever intimatley loved him for what and who he was, not for his gift. The intracate detail and whimzical expression reminded him of the three others who had loved him like a son. They were all gone now. Them and his favorite mother-like irken, one of the three. Them, and his one love. Them, and...  
"STEK! I wish not to ask you once again. Must I induce the hideous torture of earth water?! Tell me! TELL ME!!!" Screamed General Zim. Stek glanced up, his strange yellow-orange eyes blinking away the worst of the tears. He opened his cut and bleeding mouth to speak. His voice, dry and crackling from days of torture and starvation, mumbled back to his commanding General Zim.   
"S... sir... I've... t... told you... again and ag... again... that p... that place lies dead in a room..." He squeaked his last few words, letting them trail into a piteous wail. General Zim let out a howl of anger and grasped the younger Irken's antennae.  
"Do not hand me that complete idiocy, Invader Stek! After all the favors I have done for you, you cannot simply aide in return?! Making you an invader, despite your height! Exposing you to the Tallests to ensure they recognized your military tactics talent! At such a young age! Barely born and already advising such perfect technique!" Zim seized him by the shoulders. "You have a gift, Stek, utelize it! Use it for the greater cause." He said, starting off loud, and ending quietly. Stek wrenched himself from Zim's grasp and dropped to the ground in a heap, glaring up at his long-time protector and general.  
"You... you killed... MURDERED... everyone that cared about me!! Power corrupted you, Zim, and now you really DID conquer everyone who cared... including your old self!" Stek vented at Zim. Zim's face grew dark as he slapped Stek hard across the face, sending him careening and tumbling across the cold metal floor. The general's eyes narrowed.  
"Do not refer to me as if I was just another irken, Stek, I am an Irken General." Zim growled threateningly. Stek looked up, eyes narrowed also, hissing in pain. A dark glare crossed his face, and his teeth, too, sharpened. "Now..." Zim continued, wiping his hand on his clothing and removing the thick irken blood from it, "tell me... tell me where this galactic safe-haven is, or I will discover your uselessness and waste a perfectly good brain." Zim said quietly, drawing a lazer pistol from his pocket. Blood dribbled down Stek's chin as he coughed, a black eye forming around where he had been struck. Stek could feel his body about to surrender to sheer exhaustion and pain, but he would not stand for it.   
"The safest place you'll ever be..." He coughed, his blood squirting and spraying across the ground. Establishing proper breathing, he moaned and continued. "...is among the ones you love, and the ones that love you. So, you see," He sneered. "General Zim, you are and always will be one of the most vulnerable Irkens I..."  
*TSEEEEWWWWWWWW*  
{That's a lazer sound! Yaay, I suck!}  
The irken fell limp to the ground, never to rise again. 


	2. Reunion

Aww, man, i have to write this... thing... again. Well, I'm just gonna remind you... AGAIN... that I don't own Irkens or Irken technology or Zim. But I _do_ own The space stations, Stek, Mez, Poodge, Bleeb, Pez and... that's it. *big ol grin* Okay! Enjoy your senseless trash!!!  
  
The Safest Place  
*Days Later*  
Stek, fully recovered and alone in an earth park, walked along clutching the little doll to his chest. It was midnight, guaranteeing solice. He was in his earth disguise, ((The jhonen costume, if you must know...)) and he felt a strong sense of tranquility as cool wind blew around. This caused him to close his eyes and clutch the trenchcoat tighter to his 'body,' slipping the doll into his pocket. He recalled the past few days into his mind.   
Three male irken soldiers, his three best friends in the training academy, had burst into the room and killed General Zim just as he drew back the trigger to destroy Stek. The shot would have saturated his brain into disgusting oozes of... drippy... stuff... if Stek hadn't turned to see them.  
"Stek!" His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar female voice he thought he would never hear again. He whipped around, eyes wide, to see an irken female he loved truly, standing yards away. She wore no disguise, and stood before him in all irken glory, her purple eyes shining.  
"Mez?!" he gasped, darting forward to envelope her in his arms. She met him at the halfway point, and they wrapped each other in love, their lips meeting in a kiss. When they broke for air, Stek held Mez' face in his 'body's' hands. "Mez!" He cried through tears. "I thought... didn't Zim...?!" He exclaimed. Mez, rare tears leaking from her usually stoic eyes, shushed him quietly.  
"Shh, shh, Stek..." She whispered, removing his hands and drying his tears.  
".....How?!" Squeaked Stek, too excited to say anything more.  
"When they found me," Mez said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I was almost dead..." She took Stek's hands as his eyes began to tear again. "They rescued me... and nursed me back... the wounds were deep but they healed, Stek, they healed! And now I'm right here... with you..." Stek's main heart danced in his chest cavity.   
"B...but... a... and Pez... Bleeb... Poodge...?!" Stek stuttered through tears. Mez cut him off.  
"That's what I'm here for." Mez said quietly. She opened her communicator. A yellow-eyed SIR unit flashed onto the screen. "CIR?" Mez said.   
"Yes, mistress?" the small, perfectly functional, perfectly sane robot replied.  
"Please come pick Stek and I up." Mez requested.  
"Yes, mistress, I obey!" CIR said, yellow eyes flashing red. In seconds, a large bird landed nearby, spreading its wings to board the two irkens. They all flew off to Mez' house, entering the transporters there and beaming up to the Reeg ((ree-juh)) Space Station. The familiar ivory colored walls flashed as they arrived. They were greeted like heroes, recieving much respect, despite the fact that they were shorter than any other irken on board. They continued on, without so much as a grunt, finally reaching the hospital wing, tiptoeing silently into a room.   
The room was the size of an earth classroom, with three large suspended tubes lined up in a row. Each contained one of the females Stek had been assigned his mission with. Fresh, new tears sprung from his eyes. Each of them had their own severity of damage. Pez and Bleeb seemed almost unscathed, while Poodge looked fresh from the battlefields of the Planet of Broken Glass. Stek's heart stung at the sight of Poodge, who had been his mother. They were all sorted by height, Bleeb first, Pez in the middle and Poodge at the end. Inside, robotic arms worked at patching up the trio's wounds. There was a rubbery substance stretched over Bleeb and Poodge's intamate places that seemed like dolphin's skin. Bleeb was draped in a sort of linen. Atop each canister read numbers, some counting down quickly, some not moving at all.  
"Those clocks count down, by earth time, to when each of them will be completed. The first is weeks, the second is days, the third is hours, the fourth is minutes and the last is seconds." Mez whispered. Stek's eyes wandered to Bleeb's clock. "It's about to change Bleeb, watch..." Mez said, pointing to the cylinder she was reffering to. The second the clock reached 0-2-0-0-0, a robotic arm reached in and cloaked Invader Bleeb in the same linen-like material that Pez wore. Stek's attention was diverted to Pez's cylinder, which was seconds from reaching 0 on every time frame. He grasped Mez and pulled her out of the way of stampeding scientists as they all rushed into the room. Some held large, electrical handheld devices, while some held clothing. A huge robotic arm swooped down from the ceiling, unscrewing the cap of Pez' container and sending in a padded arm while the cylinder drained. The padded arm crasped Pez by the waist and lifted her dripping limp form out, placing her on a hospital bed. the doctors swarmed on her, blocking her from vision. Aftera couple of seconds a bright light flashed. The doctors withdrew, leaving a very stunned, very alive, very fresh-looking Pez sitting on the cot. Mez burst into tears while running over to her, engulfing her in a giant hug, spectacular for one as small as Mez. Pez was still quite surprised, but hugged her 'little sister' back. Stek watched the reunion happily and quietly.   
"What happened, Mez? One minute we're in Space Station Skorp, saving Stek from General Zim, and now we're here..." Pez asked, sounding genuinely clueless. Mez laughed and cried at the same time, delighted to hear her voice again. 


End file.
